Mirrors
by monkiimax
Summary: At night they are completely different of what they are used to. Together they change roles and papers. They have a double life and also a double personalilty...
1. Sex

Sebastian waited, he was a patient person; _some times_. He was sitting on the border of his bed as he looked over the door. He had tried everything to keep his mind busy. He had tried watching TV, then reading. After all he had decided to wait in silence. For him. He looked over the clock that was sitting on his desk and sighed.

He was a patient person, _with some people_. That guy was driving him nuts. He was just too different it hurt to watch him. He was too complicated and too special. They had met at McKinley. Well, they crush with each other but Sebastian was glad they did. That kid, that simple and innocent kid was the only one that had kept his mind busy enough to leave Blaine alone.

Sebastian was a patient person, _in others circumstances_.

The door opened and Sebastian stood up automatically. There, on the door way, the little guy was leaning over the wall. Sebastian couldn´t help to notice how different this Rory really looked. There, almost in side of his room he screamed sexuality and flirt. On the other hand, at the school, he shinned with and innocence and cute halo. It was like if the foreign student was two persons in one body.

"You are late."

"You were thinking about me?" asked Rory. Sebastian groaned and nodded as only response. Rory smiled widely and walked over Sebastian. He wrapped the warbler with his arms pulled him closer. "Then it worked."

Rory kissed Sebastian deeply and roughly. The innocent boy wasn´t around anymore. Sebastian pushed Rory to the bed and started at him. His blue eyes were looking straight at him while in his face Rory gave Sebastian a naughty smile.

"Did anyone see you?" asked Sebastian as he leaned over Rory and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Does it really matter?" Sebastian looked up surprised; was that a yes or a no? "Nick saw me but he didn´t looked surprised."

Sebastian felt uncomfortable for a moment. Almost everyone in Dalton was used to see some of his guest. After some months they would ignore everyone who would enter to his room at night. They knew the boy would be gone by the sun rise. What made Sebastian feel weird was the feeling that his one night spares would freak out Rory. The cute and naïve Rory.

"Don´t worry warbler." Sighed Rory as she pulled the older boy by the t-shirt. He wanted to kiss the other one so badly. "I am used to worst."

With saying the last part Rory pushed Sebastian to the bed as he took his t-shirt off. Sebastian smiled. That would be first time he wasn´t the one on the top.

.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Rory was collecting his clothes from the floor. It was almost 4 am at Dalton and he needed to get at the Pierce house before 6. Sebastian was observing him still inside his bed. That boy was wonderful. That boy was pretty special after all. Sebastian asked something he had never thought he would ask to anybody.

"Why don´t you stay a little bit longer?"

Rory laughed. The younger one sat at the edge of the bed as he put his shoes on. All he was missing was his t-shirt.

"Are you kidding right?"

Sebastian felt like if his heart stopped form a second. The way Rory had told that line, serious and emotionless. Like if what they had just did was only sex. Sebastian stopped for a moment. For two years sex was only sex for him. That was kind of his personal mark. What was wrong with him now? Why he wanted to cuddle with the irish dude? Why he felt so numb and empty after what he had done?

"I thought you would like to wait for the sunrise. It is pretty dark outside."

Rory finished putting his shoes on a looked over Sebastian with a smile on his face.

"I thought I was pretty clear. No bounds attached."

"What if I don´t like that agreement anymore? What if I want something more?"

Sebastian felt so out of character. That wasn´t him. He was never the one that asked for more. Normally he was the one on charge. He was the one that didn´t want a relationship. In his mind he cursed Rory for confuse him so badly.

"Then you should search for someone else." Rory finally found his t-shirt and finish dressing himself. "If you ever need someone call me."

Rory was about to leave the room when he felt Sebastian hand stopping him by the arm.

"I need someone. I need you on my bed, right now." Sebastian cursed himself for sounding so needy.

Rory pulled away and gave Sebastian a quick kiss on the lips.

"You know what I meant" Rory looked a last time to Sebastian. It was funny to see him so confused.

"Do I mean something to you?" almost screamed Sebastian. He didn´t care if someone looked out and saw him like that.

"Of course you do." Rory giggled. Every time he smiled or laughed the naïve Rory returned. So it was a little bit confusing compare that cute face with what Rory just said. "You made an awesome blowjob."


	2. Zombie

Sebastian watched as Rory gathered all his clothes. He was happy they had another night together. After almost a week of fighting with himself about not calling or calling the irish boy his urges had won him and had phoned him. Rory had arrived just an hour later and the rest was part of their story.

The warbler observed Rory. The young guy had some bruised on his chest and hips made by the other one. Sebastian smiled at himself. As he dressed up Sebastian was able to see all his anatomy. All his perfect anatomy.

This time was not different form the last one. Rory was leaving and there was nothing Sebastian could do to stop him. After all they were nothing.

"Do you like watching?" asked Rory in a sarcastic way. Sebastian groaned but didn´t answer. He let Rory keep dressing.

Suddenly his eyes caught something. On his night table there was Rory´s cell-phone. Sebastian looked over Rory and guessed the boy had forgotten about it. Sebastian thought about reminding Rory but then an idea hit him.

While they talked at the telephone Rory had added some new rules at their no bounds attached agreement. He couldn´t talk to him anywhere else than the bedroom. He would only be available at night and NEVER, EVER, going to his school if it wasn´t an emergency.

"See you later."

Sebastian watched as Rory closed his bedroom door and let him on the completely darkness. Retuning Rory his cell-phone was an emergency. After all Rory needed it so they could communicate. Sebastian opened the cell-phone and checked the message and the photos. Everything in that cell-phone was completely normal and pg-13. Sebastian smiled as he looked over and over at Rory´s photos. In everyone he was smiling and he looked just the age he was. A 16 year old teenager.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sebastian entered to McKinley still wearing his uniform and with Rory´s cell-phone on his pocket. He enjoyed it, being observed and making some of the girls around him blush and whisper between them. It reminded how good looking he was. He passed next to some of the glee club members but every tried their best to ignore him. After all he was kind of Blaine´s friend, he was a warbler and they were used of looking at Blaine surrounded by them.

Suddenly he crossed with Kurt. He groaned annoyed. The only person on the whole school he didn´t want to cross with. Kurt cut him off and gave him a false smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with his usual high tone voice.

"Looking for someone." Answered Sebastian s he tried to keep walking. Kurt didn´t let him.

"Blaine is not interested. You should know that."

"I am looking for Rory." He admitted. Kurt face went from fake sympathy to an angry and pissed off grin.

"He is a sweet boy Sebastian, back off!" warned Kurt as he pointed toward Sebastian. He was trying to sound threatening but Sebastian just laughed on his face.

"I am not interested in virgins sweet heart." Mocked Sebastian, he knew Kurt´s boiling point. "That is why I would never give you a second look."

Kurt wanted to slap the guy so badly but it would be nonsense. He would get detention and maybe his champagne would end up being even more messed up. Sebastian was about to say other hurting phrase when he saw Rory. He was taking his books out of his locker. He looked so cute and simple there, surrounded by students and with his normal clothing. He forgot about Kurt and walked toward Rory with his bad ass attitude.

"Hello sexy."

Rory looked up and then he jumped in surprise. Sebastian laughed and Rory tried to do the same; even though in his mind he was cursing the warbler.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" asked Rory as he kept smiling at him. Like if he wasn´t angry by the fact he had broken the first and most important rule in their agreement.

"I came here only to give you your cell-phone." that wasn´t a complete lie. He handed Rory his cell-phone and then he leaned over him so he could whisper at his ear. "And also I was thinking about a quickie."

Rory couldn´t help to smile by the idea. It sounded pretty interesting but then he was breaking another rule. He was only available at night.

"Back off." whispered Rory as he pushed slightly Sebastian. He was too much of a temptation. "Supposedly we don´t know each other." Rory reminded him. Sebastian nodded and then took Rory´s hand softy.

"And also, you are the naïve guy who knows nothing about sex."

Rory blushed and looked away. Sebastian pulled him and they started walking toward and empty room. Part of Rory wanted to tell him to go away and then rant to his next class. The other part was telling him to push him in the nearest dark place and make a quickie. He decided to follow the logical part.

They entered to the glee practice room and then Rory sat in completely silence.

"Surprised?" asked Sebastian playing fool. Rory smiled also but Sebastian could see he was angry. "Angry?"

Rory nodded.

"I thought I was pretty clear, nobody has to know; specially the glee club." Sebastian sat next to Rory and looked over him.

"Why you don´t want them to know?"

Rory was about to answer with a lie when Mr. Shue entered to the room followed by Rachel. The moment the girl saw Sebastian she screamed at him spy and started throwing at him all kind o papers. Rory laughed as he saw how Sebastian ran for his life as he tried to avoid every projectile.

.-.-.-.-.-

Sebastian was reading a book as he laid over his bed. Suddenly the noise of his window opening made him raised his eyes. His room was on the second floor so it was pretty weird that anyone would tried to enter to Dalton by that way. Normally the students that arrived after the limit hour would enter through the kitchen or the first floor rooms. When he looked more closely he was able to see how it was.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" he asked, Rory walked over his bed and kiss him roughly in the lips. Sebastian close his eyes and pushed Rory to the bed so he wouldn´t be on top of him.

"I didn´t called you."

Rory was breathing heavily. Sebastian guessed he had been crying.

"Who told you, you are the only one that can ask for release?" Rory tried to kiss Sebastian again but Sebastian didn´t let him.

"What is wrong?" Rory shock his head and looked away. Sebastian knew that it had to be very personal if Rory didn´t want to share it with him.

"Could we please skip the talking part and get to the main point?"

Sebastian stood up and turned on the light. With light it was pretty evident Rory had been crying. Rory looked over Sebastian a little bit shocked. For the few days he knew the guy he was surprised he was rejecting him. He was rejecting the chance of a very good night.

"Did someone do something to you? Was it my fault? It is because I went to your school?"

Rory denied it with his head; he stood silent and immobile over the bed as he looked around except Sebastian. It was kind of the first time he took a careful look to the room. It was pretty clean and it looked pretty normal, unlike the owner in any case.

"You don´t want to talk?" Rory shocked his head again. Sebastian moved closer to the young boy and carefully he hugged him. It was just not him. He never hugged anybody, not friends or neither, nobody. Rory leaned his head over Sebastian shoulder and closed his eyes. Sebastian rubbed Rory´s back softly. That was just torture and non-sense. He didn´t do ANY of those things, not either with his ex-boyfriends or frees.

"Thank you Sebastian." whispered Rory as he pushed Sebastian away. The older one missed the warm the second he was away of Rory. "I think I should go. I don´t think you are in the mood and neither I am."

Rory stood up from the bed and walked over the window. Sebastian was trying to find the words he wanted to say. He was never speechless. He always knew exactly what to say.

"Rory wait!" the younger one had half of his body out. He turned his head and looked over Sebastian with a puzzled look. "Tomorrow is Friday and I had no plans at all." Rory smiled as he caught where he was going with that. "Would you like to go to scandals with me?"


	3. Control

_I am in love with a zombie, when he puts his hands on me, send s chills to my body...but then he don´t call me._

* * *

><p>The two boys entered to the night club side to side. Rory hadn´t need a false ID because, only by the fact of being with Sebastian, he had the free the way in. Now, inside of the old building, Rory felt so out of place he could barely separate from Sebastian. He was amazed by the fact there was such a place there in Lima, Ohio. But at the same time he was afraid. He hadn´t never had so many eyes on him looking at what he really was. Everyone was checking him out, some in a curious way and some drunk older men with other kind of eyes. Rory swallow some saliva and then he tried to put his attention on a good thing, on the only good thing he could find in that place; the music.<p>

In the corner of the club a couple of couples were dancing too close together. The song sounded more like an 80´s but Rory couldn´t tell because it was new for him. For a moment he imagined himself dancing with Sebastian, in the middle of the dance floor. He would like that, even though he wasn´t a good dancer. But Sebastian was, so maybe he would guide him and then, if he played the right cards and made the rights move they would end up having a sweet night at his room.

Sebastian caught Rory distracted and noticed how cute he looked when he was nervous. The red in his cheeks and the way he couldn´t stop looking around and then to his feet shyly made him look younger that what he really was. With a quick movement he surrounded Rory´s shoulders with his arm and then pulled him closer. Rory almost fell when Sebastian pulled him over.

"Stop it, you know I don´t like being pushed around." said Rory as he tried to break free. Like if he wasn´t the center of attention already now that Sebastian was hugging him EVERYONE was staring at him. Rory imagined them thinking if they were a couple or just a free.

"It is just to tell this gang of wolves that you are mine." Almost screamed Sebastian to the rest of the club; making extra emphasis to the old men that kept drinking. Now Rory thought everyone might be thinking he was just the toy. He didn´t liked being thought just as a toy. He liked playing with toys, he was never the toy. He needed to put that clear right away.

"So Mr. Sebastian is scared I go running with someone else on this evening?" mocked Rory as he gave Sebastian an innocent smile. Sebastian was still so surprised how good actor Rory was. He laughed loudly trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

They sat on a table and Sebastian made sign to a waitress. The boy ran toward them and offered them some drinks. Sebastian ordered a beer while Rory just asked for water. Sebastian jumped a little bit when he heard the younger one´s order. He thought the kid was more of a risk taker man. After all he had jumped to his window just a night ago and he always returned to the Pierce house walking. That took some courage after all; adventure yourself to walk all alone at 4 am. Rory noticed Sebastian staring and moved uncomfortable. He guessed what the warbler was thinking.

"I don´t like alcohol." answered the question Sebastian hadn´t been brave enough to ask. "It makes you lose your conscious and sometimes it makes you do stupid stuff."

"I know that but you don´t have to drink _that_ much." Sebastian looked up and saw how the waitress left the drinks and then winked toward him. Sebastian smiled and looked down to his drink. Rory ahdnpt answered him yet and neither had touched his bottle of water.

He wasn´t looking at Sebastian anymore. He was too interested in the people dancing. Now there were more and then music was of this century. Sebastian took advantage and leaned his head over Rory´s shoulder. He had never done that before and it felt…okay. In fact it felt really good. He put his hand over Rory´s leg and then sighed softly.

"But I think I get your point." continued Sebastian. "You like having the control of every situation and when something is out of your control you feel lost and…"

"Vulnerable." They said at the same time. Now Rory was conscious where Sebastian was and what they were talking about. They were talking about feelings.

"Lets go and dance." Said Rory as he stood up from the chair and almost ran toward the dance floor. Sebastian almost fell when Rory moved.

The two guys placed themselves in the middle of the dance floor and started dancing. Well, Rory at least tried. He had totally forgotten about his lack of dance abilities so he was making his best try on dancing. Sebastian felt tempted of laughing but he knew that if he did, Rory would probably leave him. So instead of that, he hold Rory´s wrist and made him stop. Rory looked down and blush instantly.

"I am that bad?" he asked a little bit ashamed. Sebastian smiled; he looked so cute when he felt ashamed.

"All you need is guidance."

The previous song ended and another one started. It was OMG by Chris Brown. Sebastian knew the song perfectly; Rory not so much. Sebastian guide Rory the best he could but still, it was hard to make Rory get used to the rhythm of the song. When he finally did, Rory couldn´t stop looking at his feet scared he would lose the rhythm again.

"I already told you; you are not bad." Rory looked up and smiled. "All you need is someone that can teach you."

Suddenly the smile on Rory´s face changed from discreet to something naughty. He leaned a little bit closer to Sebastian and looked at his eyes fiercely. Sebastian gulped as he tried to fight the urge to kiss Rory right there, in the middle of the dance floor.

"Would you teach me?" Rory kissed Sebastian´s jaw slowly and slightly.

Sebastian giggled and then lowered his head so he could finally kiss Rory. But when he tried to catch his lips they were gone. He opened his eyes and saw that Rory was now kneeled over the floor.

"What is wrong with you?" said Sebastian a little bit amused by Rory´s action.

"We have to get out of here!" said Rory as he pulled Sebastian´s sleeve.

"Why is that?" asked the older one as he looked around trying to find the cause of Rory´s sudden nervousness. Suddenly he saw them. They were Blaine and Kurt just entering to the club holding hands. Sebastian groaned as he saw how Blaine kissed Kurt´s lips, he wasn´t sure if he was jealous of Kurt of having Blaine or because other thing. Another pull of his sleeve made him realize he would have to ask himself that later.

"Please Sebastian, they just can´t see me here with you." Sebastian kneeled too and held Rory´s wrist softly.

"I can help you." Rory sighed relived. "But I can also scream at Kurt and Blaine and make them come over here."

"You wouldn´t."

"Unless you pay me the favor."

"What do you want Sebastian?"

"I want you to stay a whole night with me."

Rory buffed angrily. Why, in all things in earth, would Sebastian want that? The relationship they already had it was quite enough for him. He didn´t want to stay the whole night with Sebastian. It would mean they would cuddle and they would possible talk and then…Thing would end up turning awkward. If that happened they would have just two options; end everything or becoming something more than _friends with benefits. _Rory didn´t want that. He wanted things to stay normal. But stuff wouldn´t stay normal if anyone heard about his sexual inclination.

"If I do, you have to promise me things will stay the way they are."

Sebastian bit his lip as he tried to figure out what they really had.

"You mean we are going to stay only friends?"

"Exactly."

Sebastian wasn´t sure if he liked being just that anymore.


	4. Tell me what you want to hear

_**So this is what I like to call a marathon of Chapters. After a long abscence I decided to finihs all the chapter I had left alone and here they are. I hope you like it becuase they were made in a flash of inspiration. It is a marathon of 4 chapters and I hope you like them all. Don´t forget to Review and tell me what do you think about it. Kisses :3**_

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were pushed against the lockers at the same time. Rory watched the scene from distance. And Sebastian asked him why he wanted to keep in the closet until he was out of high school. The jocks made fun of the club for some more minutes and then they left them alone in the ground. Rory tried his best not to stare but he was intrigued. Neither of Kurt nor Blaine had responded to the aggression. They just kept quiet and when the bullies were gone Blaine helped Kurt stand up. Rory couldn´t stand it. If he went out of the closet (would he never do either way) he wouldn´t let anyone shove his boyfriend. Maybe he let the others push him but it was because he knew that those actions were meatless for him. But if someone tried to hurt someone he cared. Well, the nice Rory would disappear.<p>

Suddenly a beeping made him return to reality. He took his cell-phone from his jeans and checked the message. It was from Sebastian.

_Can you sneak out tonight? I want you to pay me the favor tonight. _

Rory almost laughed when he read the message, that warbler was really incensing. A dump smile appeared on his face as he imagined how it would be. What he would wear and how Sebastian would take it off. The blood ran though his cheeks as he kept with the imagines on his mind.

"Did someone get a good message?" asked a sweet voice from behind. Rory turned around and when he saw who she was he relaxed. It was Tina.

"Not so much, just greetings from my mom." Lied Rory as he faked a sweet smile instead of the naughty one he had seconds ago.

"The color of your cheeks tells me something else. Please tell me and I will not tell anyone. It was a girlfriend?" asked Tina excited. Rory couldn´t understand the interest of the girl.

"Kind of but nothing serious." Rory found the invention of a girlfriend harder than to tell half of the truth. Tina jumped excited and hugged the junior tightly.

"I am so glad you finally got someone. You deserve it." After that the girl left Rory alone with his thought. That had been weird. Even for a Glee member.

Rory raised his elbows and returned to his daydreams.

* * *

><p>Rory and Sebastian tried to catch their breath as they stared the roof in complete silence one beside the other. Sebastian had a huge smile on his face while Rory´s remained serious. He wasn´t thrilled by the idea of staying with Sebastian but a debt was a debt.<p>

"Do I really need to stay?" asked for the seventh time on the night. Sebastian nodded with his head.

"A deal is a deal."

Rory buffed and then pushed himself up. If he was going to stay at least he wanted to have some clothes on. Nothing personal, just crazy ideas he had in his mind. In his mind he always connected cuddling with vulnerability and at least he didn´t want Sebastian to check him out so _closely. _Of course he had let him stare every time he put his clothes on but, now he felt it was different. Now Sebastian would really look at him and all his imperfections. Maybe while they _do it _Sebastian hadn´t noticed he wasn´t as thin as Blaine or that he wasn´t as muscular as Finn or Puck.

When Sebastian felt he coldness from where Rory had been lying he stood up and looked over Rory with a grin on his face. He was about to start arguing when Rory stopped him.

"I am not leaving. I just want to get my boxers."

"You don´t need them, you look perfect and it is a warm night." Sebastian argued as he pulled Rory back to the bed. Rory laughed and let himself fall back to the bed.

"You can be so obnoxious some times."

"That is why I am so special. Don´t you think?"

Rory thought about it for some seconds. Of course Sebastian was and he kind of liked it. That was the part that scared Rory. He was staring to care, and a lot. Sebastian leaned over Rory and pulled him closer. Rory gasped but then he relaxed. Maybe the best way to overcome the night was not to think so much.

"So what should he do now? Sleep?" asked Rory a little bit unsure.

"I was thinking we could talk and get to know more from about each other."

Rory groaned, perfect, the only thing he wanted to avoid.

"I would rather sleep." answered Rory as he closed his eyes and covered himself with the sheets. Sebastian giggled and then he shacked Rory.

"But it is my room so it´s my rules." Rory opened one eye and raised an eye brown skeptical. "I want to know you. Just a few questions."

Rory sighed as he opened both of his eyes and then sat up. "You have 3 questions so think them well."

Sebastian also sat up and thought about it. He needed to ask the right questions to get as much as information he wanted. He wanted to get into Rory´s head and try to understand him. He wanted to know how was the real Rory, the one at night or the day light Rory. Suddenly he thought he might be none of them.

"You also have limit time." warned Rory.

"Okay, I got it. First question; what do you love about yourself?"

Sebastian´s question caught him out of guard. What he loved about himself? He usually thought about the things he hated about himself but not the ones he loved. He thought about it for some seconds. What made him special? What made him stand out or what others looked in him? Nothing came. For a moment he felt like crap but then he realized there was something.

"My voice and the way I can lie." Sebastian thought that the list was too short. It Rory had asked him the same question he would have took all night describing his attributes. But he got something he didn´t knew about Rory, he had low steam even if in the two personalities showed other thing. "Second question?"

"Why do you hate yourself so much." Sebastian noticed the change on Rory´s face. "And you can´t lie."

Rory bit his lip as he looked down. He didn´t like the questions, he wasn´t comfortable and he was getting frustrated. He didn´t want to answer. He could lie, but he didn´t want to that either, not to Sebastian, not anymore. He looked up and tried to fake the best smile he had. Nothing appeared. In seemed like Sebastian was immune to his lies.

"Because I know if I let the others know about how I really am I know they are going to hate me." Rory stopped until Sebastian made a gesture telling him to continue. "It´s complicated."

"Give me a shot."

"I have seen how everyone bully Blaine and Kurt and I don´t want this for myself. I want to be normal, not better, I want to be perfect. I want to be as strong as Finn, as talented as Rachel and as popular as Puck. I want people to love me and that´s why I can´t be myself. The real Rory is not close to those things."

"Rory, you are kind of one hundred better that all those guys and girl. You have talent; you are funny and the perfect mixture of cuteness with sexiness. You are…" Sebastian stopped himself at the last minute, the word he had been about to say was _perfect. _But that word as the word _love _was too powerful, to risky.

"Okay, now the third question so we can all go to sleep."

"Are you ever going to get tired of me?"

"I don´t think so; at least not in a long time." Rory smiled and then threw himself back to the bed. He took the biggest pillow of the bed and put it down his head. He wanted to go to sleep. That had been worse than what he had thought it would be. Two questions had made him sweat but something about the ending of the conversation made him feel okay. Funny thing, aren´t it.

Sebastian turned out the lights and cuddle behind Rory. The younger one felt the other´s hot body against his comfortable. He closed his eyes and took some big breathes so he could go unconscious quicker.

"Why?"

"You already made your three questions."

"Just a quick answer. Only a sentence if you like. A phrase, a word, anything."

Rory counted till 50 until he answered. He hoped Sebastian would fall sleep in the mid time. 40, 41; Rory could hear Sebastian´s normal and paused breathe showing him he was sleeping. 49,50; Rory took a big breathe and then he answered.

"Because I might like you."


	5. A whole new side of you

Nick was leaning over Sebastian´s door as he tried to take his notebook from the mess he called bag pack.

"I told you, you need to organize your bag. I think a rat could be living inside of it." joked Jeff that was looking at his friend with a huge smile on his face.

"Shut up, I know it is in here." said Nick as he started taking out notebooks and threw them to the ground. "Damn it."

"Why don´t you ask Sebastian if he has it. You made homework with him two nights ago." pointed out Jeff. Nick hit his forehead with his hand realizing it. Of course he had, and he had left the notebook over Sebastian desk. How he could have forgotten about it?

Nick knocked the door three times and waited for an answer. After some seconds he thought nobody was at home. Maybe Sebastian had left early to practice the dance move for the warbler´s performance. Thinking about that Nick opened the door being followed by Jeff. When they found his friend cuddling with his _irish friend _they couldn´t help to gasp surprised. After all Sebastian never let anyone stay on his room for the night and the younger one didn´t looked like the kind that would mess up with a jerk like Sebastian. But then, Rory had been several times in Sebastian´s room so he couldn´t be as innocent as he looked like.

"Should we wake them up?" asked Jeff as he tried to fight the laughter.

"No, let's give them a break. They had a long night."

Jeff tried to cover the laughter but still the buffing was loud enough.

Rory opened his eyes widely as he looked around. The sun was already rising so it meant he was late for school. The first thing he saw was Sebastian´s face, then it was the window and in the end he saw the two boys looking at him. The first instinct was to scream making Sebastian wake up instantly.

"What! What´s wrong?" he shouted back and then he saw his friends staring at him too. He didn´t screamed like Rory but he covered themselves with the sheets. "What do you think are you doing here?"

"Did he interrupted?"

"Yes, you did and now out of my room!" ordered Sebastian making the two boys laugh loudly.

"Look, we make the irish boy nervous!" exclaimed Jeff as he noticed how Rory hid under the sheets. In fact, he wasn´t hiding because he was nervous, he was getting his boxers on. When he finally covered the important part he ran out of the bed and dragged all his clothes from the floor.

"I have to go, it is too late." said Rory as he continue dressing himself. Jeff and Nick couldn´t get their eyes off Rory. He looked so funny with his cheeks red and his hands shaking as he tried to bottom his jeans.

"You could skip class today." proposed Sebastian, Rory shocked his head in negative.

"I can´t sorry and see you boys later." Rory didn´t put his shirt on because he couldn´t find it so he zipped his jacket and then ran out of the room leaving the warblers alone.

"That was weird." noticed Jeff, still with a huge smile on his face.

Sebastian nodded as he stared at the door where Rory had disappeared. He felt so numb without him at his side that it hurt him. Suddenly he noticed something, he was still naked, he was late for class and Nick and Jeff were still there.

"What do you think are you doing still in my room? Get out!" shouted Sebastian as he threw a pillow over them. Nick and Jeff laughed a little more as they exited the room. It was funny to see this whole new side of Sebastian once in a while.


	6. The forbidden WORD

Rory felt so stupid right now sitting in front of the Klaine couple with a question that could ruin his life forever. But he needed to know. For his own and Sebastian´s sake. Kurt was hanging by Blaine´s arm as always. Rory found that action kind of cute but at the same time too obvious; Kurt needed Blaine and he proved it with his actions. Rory found it hard to imagine himself in that way with Sebastian but then he realized not all the relationships were the same. For example his was a mess.

"Guys, I need to ask you something but it needs to stay between us." said Rory almost in a whisper as he checked if there was someone listening to them. The coffee shop was almost empty but still, he felt someone could cross and hear their conversation and then, his reputation would be ruined.

"We know." They said at the same time. Rory blinked surprised.

"What do you think you know?" asked Rory just to clarify if they were in the same channel.

"That you like boys." Explained Blaine like if it wasn´t a big deal.

"Specifying on Sebastian; whom I still don´t like." Ended Kurt in a grin, Rory was aware of that. Sebastian had mentioned once days ago.

Rory nodded and looked down. The first part, the part where he explained his sexuality had been easy, now the hard part was coming. The question.

"Okay, well that was part of the thing but still, I wanted to ask you something." Rory waited some seconds as he reformulated the question in his head over again. "How did you know that you were meant to be a couple?"

Kurt looked away ashamed while Blaine just giggled confused.

"I must tell you it is a tough question." Rory sighed and looked down to his feet. Maybe it hadn´t been the best idea to ask those two in first place. "I think it was the first time we kissed. In my opinion I felt fireworks and electricity running through all my body."

Rory tried to remember their first kiss, he couldn´t. He couldn´t remember it and that made him sad and upset. He had been so blind and numb. Why he hadn´t cared?

"In my case I knew I was meant to be with Blaine when we first have a decent talk. With him I didn´t have to think or talk a lot to feel comfortable and complete." Blaine felt touched by his boyfriend words and payed them with a sweet kiss on the lips.

Now Rory had a star. He remembered the first talking, on the club. Even though there were few words he had feel weird inside. Like butterflies and nervousness. He had run from the feeling that night but when he had stood with Sebastian in his room. Things were different. They were just the way Kurt had just described them. Funny thing, Rory had always found Kurt too sensitive and too sweet. Maybe deep inside of him, Rory was a romantic kid too.

"Did we were of any help?" asked Blaine taking Rory out of his own thoughts. The guy smiled widely and stood from the chair almost dropping his now cold coffee. They had been of a lot of help.

.-.-.-.-.

"Sebastian!" screamed Nick as he saw how the new warbler leader payed his coffee to the owner. The other one turned around and fake a smile. Nick ran toward him as fast as he could. "I need to talk to you. Do you have time?"

Sebastian nodded and the two guys sat on an empty table. Both of them were using the normal uniform but in Nick´s point of view Sebastian made something that make the uniform look...different.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Sebastian. He liked to get to the point quick and directly. Nick decided to do it just like that.

"Are you and Rory in a relationship?"

Sebastian stood quiet as he tried to assemble the question. Why would he care after all?

"No, we are not." accepted Sebastian. Nick nodded and kept asking.

"Have you ever talked about starting one?"

"We never talk about anything at all. We like to keep the things as physicals as possible."

Nick frowned a little bit disturbed. Was he really serious or was he just fooling him around? Having sex without any kind of emotion in it? The whole situation sounded horrible cold and stiff to him.

"But when I normally hook up with someone we talk about feelings." Added Nick a little bit shocked by the apparent numbness from Sebastian. The older guy laughed loudly.

"Are you serious? I think is better when it doesn´t involve feelings. I think is even easier without eye contact." joked Sebastian as he took another drink from his coffee.

"I don´t buy it Sebastian." Nick leaned over the table and smiled over Sebastian. The other one raised an eye brown skeptical. "I have seen you, every time he calls you, you just shine in joy and by the way you look at the morning is easy to know who was with you the previous night."

"You have to be kidding me."

"And the morning we found Rory and you together." Nick pause a second and let a laugh escape from his lips. "Sebastian is obvious. You like this guy, maybe you..."

"Don´t you dare to say that!" warned Sebastian. Nick jumped in surprise, why were those two guys so reluctant about the word _love? _

"Why not? It is because it is one-side?"

"No, well I am not sure but..." Nick smiled over Sebastian´s confusion, it was the first time he saw Sebastian in that kind of situation. Nobody was used to Sebastian feeling anything toward another human being. "I just don´t feel comfortable with the word. I think it is senseless and out of value."

"Is that the real reason or is there something more?" asked Nick aware Sebastian wasn´t telling the complete story. There were more reasons.

"Feelings make you weak. If any of the others found out I am in love with him, they would think I am weak."

"Loving is not a weakness Sebastian" assured Nick but Sebastian buffed angrily. They had said the forbidden word. "Sorry."

They stood in silence for a couple of minutes. Sebastian kept drinking his coffee as he stared over the window. Rory had started as a distraction. To keep his thoughts out of Blaine but now. Everything was so confusing. He knew he had feelings for the exchange student but then. Rory didn´t feel the same. He wasn´t in love and Sebastian found it pretty stupid to be in love with someone that just used you. For a moment he felt empathy with his previous hooks up.

"I think I should just cut him off and find another one." he finally said aware he needed to get Rory out of his system. "Do you want to come to scandals with me tonight?"

"You can´t be serious." whispered Nick surprised again.

"He was a distraction from Blaine so now I am going to need a distraction to get my thoughts out of Rory."

"It is not going to work." warned Nick as she stood up from the table and took his bag pack from the floor.

"Why do you say so?"

Nick didn´t answer.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Rory walked to Dalton with his hands on his pocket and a stupid smile on his face. For a weird reason Sebastian hadn´t phone him in weeks but he wasn´t worried. Maybe he had lots of homework or he was still thinking about the last night they meet. Rory kept thinking about it and now he was sure he would change the _might _to a complete _I love you. _

He entered by the front door as always and made his usual way to Sebastian´s room. He didn´t crossed with much students but when he finally crushed with someone it was Nick.

"Hi Nick!" said Rory a little bit too excited. Damn, what the hell was happening to him! He was never like that.

The warbler opened his mouth in shock and moved his head back and forth from Rory to Sebastian´s door. He looked surprised. Rory found that funny but not weird. Maybe the senior had thought he had ended with Sebastian after the long absence and he was surprised to see him there again.

"I came to see Sebastian but it was a pleasure to see you." Rory surrounded Nick and opened the door. He caught too late how the other guy had tried to stop him by grabbing him by the jacket.

The door opened completely and two gasps were heard from the inside. A mute cry sounded on the other side of the room. Sebastian half naked with other guy. And the worst part was that the new guy looked just like him. Rory couldn´t take his eyes from Sebastian that was staring at Rory too. Nick could read Sebastian´s eyes; guilt, sadness and fear.

"I am sorry." Rory reacted the moment the guy pushed Sebastian aside and hid himself with the covers.

Rory looked away and closed the door shut as he tried to catch his breather again. He leaned over the door and looked over Nick with empty eyes. Nick took some steps away and his eyes looking at his feet. Some of the other students were staring at him but none said anything. Rory took a big breathe and then pushed himself to escape from the school. He passed next to Nick to the stairs as he tried to put in order his thoughts. He was so stupid. He knew the protocol; not call in weeks meant replacement. He had done if before! And he had thought of having a relationship with Sebastian. Rory had been the first one to say not bounds.

He almost fell running down the stairs. He was so confused and so scared he was about to say the forbidden word to the wrong person

.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

Sebastian was able to catch Rory at the lobby. He wasn´t crying but neither running nor walking. He was just standing in front of the enormous door like if he was waited for Sebastian, like if he wanted him to follow the younger one. Sebastian walked over him and took a big breathe before saying anything. He was feeling so nervous that he could feel his knees shaking.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sebastian trying to sound cool.

"You didn´t called me in almost two weeks. I wanted to give you a surprise and also ask about your absence but don´t worry. I think you put it really clear right now." Rory didn´t turned around to face Sebastian. He was just standing there, hiding in the shadows.

"Then why are you still here?" Sebastian knew Rory was waiting for something. The problem was that he didn´t know what he was expecting. What he wanted from Sebastian.

"I don´t know." whispered Rory as he laughed. Sebastian noticed that it wasn´t his usual laugh. This one wasn´t soft or spontaneous. It was forced and cold, like if he was trying to hide the fact he wanted to cry.

"What were you thinking when you asked me out the first time?" Rory turned around and look straight at Sebastian´s eyes.

'_That you were the most beautiful guy I had ever seen and I knew right away I wanted just for myself' _thought Sebastian. "That you would be the perfect excuse to keep my mind distracted from Blaine." Sebastian knew it was a complete lie. "What were you thinking when you said yes?"

'_At first just that you would be a good fuck but then...when I saw you closely, I don't know what I really felt' _Rory looked toward his foot as he thought that. He couldn´t tell that to Sebastian. That would give him so much power after he had made his confession. He hadn´t been nothing more than just a distraction. For the first time in his life he had been the toy.

"I was just thinking I wanted some fun and that would be it; a one night thing." Rory looked up and gave Sebastian a cold look. Sebastian took a big breathe.

"And what happened the rest of the nights?" Rory couldn´t move, couldn´t breathe. "Why did you come back?"

"You want honesty?" asked Rory almost screaming. He felt so vulnerable. Sebastian knew everything and he hated that. He was so little compared to him. He was inexperienced with these emotions. He was too scared to keep lying. "Because I thought I might like you."

Sebastian didn´t answered. Didn´t smiled or show any kind of emotion. Rory didn´t knew what to think. Part of Sebastian´s numbness made things easier; if only one of them had these emotions they could be ignored. But at the same time, being aware he meant so little for Sebastian; it hurt him. He had never felt hurt like that.

"But you were wrong, you can´t like anybody. You put it also very clear on the first night." Shouted back Sebastian regretting it minutes after. He had hit on the irish boy´s weak point.

Some of Dalton students were outside his bedrooms looking at the scene; even the unknown guy was looking at them fully dressed.

"So you think I am kind of a rock?" asked Rory as he tried to fight the tears. Sebastian closed his arms against his chest and looked down. Now that everyone was looking at him he needed to be the cool and insensitive guy. The man-eater everyone knew.

"Talking about heart and brain, pretty much." joked Sebastian.

Rory shocked his head surprised. Why was Sebastian acting so mean? Rory heard boos coming from every room and he felt like if he was under attack. He was being observed and he just wanted to disappear. He turned around and opened the door. Before closing the door behind him he was able to hear Sebastian´s last words. "Don´t forget to lock the door Leprechaun!"

Rory ran down stairs and then he kept running toward the Pierce house. He wasn´t crying, he knew Sebastian wasn´t worth his tears. But still he couldn´t help to curse him in his mind.

"I hate you!" he screamed at the top of his lung while in his mind a voice kept screaming '_Liar, you love him.'_


	7. Smooth Criminal

**_This is whole based on the chapter of Michael (which I loved) and I am felling kind of proud of this. For the duel part I recomend you to check the preformance of "Smooth Criminal" so you can have an idea of the place and the movements becuase I took the base from there. I hope you like it and I want to know what do you think about the twist in Sebastian/Rory relationship :D_**

* * *

><p>Rory was sitting with Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Artie and Rachel at the Lima Coffe. The older ones were discussing about Michael´s Jackson better song and how they shoud use some of them for regionals. Rachel made some comment about not caring a lot for the King of Pop and then an arguement started.<p>

Rory kept quiet as he drank his coffe slowly. He hadn´t sleep last night. After going to Dalton he had returned to the Pierce house but he hadn´t been able to sleep. All he had done was thinking about him and his previous relations. They had been a real mess.

Rory stared over the window as he kept searching in his memories. He had never had a boyfriend, he had some frees but never nothing serious. In fact, the night he had gone with Sebastian to Scandals, that had been first date ever. Then, he had never said anyone he "_kind of loved him." _That was another thing he had done just with Sebastian.

"Maybe it meant more." he whsipered unaware he was talking aout loud.

"Exactly Rory!" exclaimed Kurt. Rory looked up shocked. "Michael´s songs are meant to mean more than what they sound. They are pure magic."

Rory nodded and looked around, Santana and Rachel were still fighting; Aftie looked over the girls with a confused look while Kurt and Blaine were holding hands. Rory sighed as he remember the only night he had spent with Sebastian. It hadn´t been that bad staying with him after everything.

"If you are thinking about usign Michael for Seccionals you better change your mind right away." said Sebastian as he entered to the little group with a condescending smile. Rory almost dropped his coffee; maybe he had told to many times Sebastian´s name in his mind. "Hi Blaine and everyone else." Rory looked up and noticed that Sebastian wasn´t even looking at him. Like if he wasn´t there.

"Does he live here? Seriously, you are always here!" shouted Kurt exhasperated.

Rory was pretty aware he hated Sebastian; after all he had tried to stole Blaine from him. Suddenly the thought of Sebastian flirting with Blaine months ago made his stomach sick. He remembered what Sebastian had told him about being the replacement of the ex-warbler.

"Why we shouldn´t?" asked Artie a little bit annoyed for the intrusion of the taller guy.

"Warblers are using MJ and us warblers, have the first position and as soon as I heard what your plan was I changed our list accordingly."

Now Rory felt like he was about to fade away. He had given that information to Sebastian and now they were kind of screwed. He looked around as he tried to find a good reason to leave immediatly before Sebastian burt out who had told him.

"How do you know that?" asked Rachel in shock; so there was a spy in New Directions after all. Rory looked down ashamed, he was so dead...

"Blaine told me this morning." Rory sighed relieved. "I called him to ask him how to get red wine out of my tie and he would go non stopping on and on about it."

Everyone turn to gave an inquisitory look at Blaine. Everyone except Rory that was looking straight toward Sebastian. For just one seconds their eyes met. _Thank you,_ Rory whsipered toward Sebastian; the older one just nodded and then he returned his attetion toward the rest of the group.

"Oh Kurt, there you are. I didn´t recognize you because you are finally wearing man´s clothes."

Rory covered his mouth to stop the laughter. Sebastian also smiled and peeked over Rory. He looked so sweet when he laughed and even more when he was ashamed. Now those two emotions were written all over his face.

"Do you find it funny?" asked Kurt visible offended by Sebastian´s insult and Rory laughing about it.

"Of course not." said the younger one as he tried to stop smiling. Rachel punched the younger one letting him know it wasn´t good to laugh of the enemy´s jokes; and less if they were insulting one of their team. Sebastian groaned as he saw how Rory stopped laughing and looked apolegically over Rachel.

"You know dude, you don´t have to be so mean." said Artie. Sebastian faked a smile.

"As you should know, I am the new capitan of the Warblers and I am tired of playing of the good guy."

"If you think you are a bad guy I can bring you all Lima Heigh and then you would know what bad is." warned Santana but Sebastian just laughed over her. He turned around and left the girl with half another insult in her mouth. Rory looked over her and then to Sebastian that had just left the store. He sighed and then returned his gaze toward the group. Everyone was looking at him with angry grins.

"What is wrong with you?" almost screamed Kurt over Rory annoyed. "First you two at the club and now this? What are you playing Rory?"

"Of what club are you talking about?" asked Artie confused by the coment. He didn´t knew Rory was able to enter to bars. And he had gone with Sebastian? Why would he had done somehthing like that?

"Nothing and for the joke, I just found it funny. It is not a crime to laugh around here." mumbled Rory ashamed.

"Look, we are not judging but..." said Rachel as she noticed the sadness on the younger one´s eyes.

"Keep playing games with the rat´s face and you are going to end up burn." interrumpted Santana. Rory nodded and looked down. He already felt hurt deep inside.

..-..-.-

_Sebastian is evil! _Rory couldn´t get the phrase of his head. He was still on shock of the events of last night. Blaine on the floor crying and sobbing. Sebastian looking at him with a plain stare. Rory couldn´t believe Sebastian could do something like that. It was unreal, it sounded like a lie. Rory knew Sebastian, or that was what he thought.

Mr. Shue had just given the week´s homework and Rory found it pretty hard. He barely knew any of Michael´s songs and now he had to think like him? What Michael Jackson would so? How to know, he barely knew the artist! Suddnely the theme of Sebatian came up to the table and a new argument started. This time it was between Mr. Shue and Artie.

"We should get revenge." proposed Artie out of his mind. He was furious and everyone understood why. With Blaine at the hospital and all the extra drama, the atmosphere was intense. Rachel´s marrige propose, Sam´s and Mercedes´impossible love and the weird abscense of Tina was to much to asemble in just one week.

"An eye for an aye." point it out Mike. Rory looked toward him surprised. He didn´t thought Mike was a revenge seeker.

"We are not going to fight fire with fire." warned Mr. Shue. Santana groaned, that was her best hability. Well, it was _Nix´s _better hability. "I already talked to Dalton´s principal and he is going to make investigations.

"I am tired of waiting for the authoroties to manage this becuase they don´t!"

"Do you want us to be disqualified from regionals?"

"I don´t care! We are people Mr. Shue and maybe the others donpt notice but everytime we get bullied it hurts. And we are supposed to turn the other cheek and pretend we are better people than them?"

Rory knew that Artie had forgotten about Sebastian and he was talking about the bullies at the school; at their school. The younger one felt moved by Artie´s words. They were so true that it hurt him. He hadn´t admitten his sexuality becuase of the bullies, becuase of the fear of being even more harashed and humilated. He felt terrible with himslef as he realized he had let the fear taken over him and had lied to himself. Maybe other people hurt him but then, he was already hurting himself.

"I know you are upset and I understand but..." Artie didn´t let the teacher finish the sentence.

"No, you don´t. And don´t tell me it gets better becuase I want it to get better NOW! I want to hurt them just the way they had hurt us."

Rory let a sigh escape from his lips. Now they were returning to Sebastian problem and their desire of revenge. He didn´t want to contribute with that. He didn´t want to hurt Sebastian even though he had hurt him first. For Rory, that wasn´t the answer in any case. Eye for eye only left two people half blind.

"Artie, take a break. We will be here when you come back."

Artie didn´t moved for some moments he just gave Mr. Shue a killer look as he tried to calm down his breathing. Rory hadn´t talked all along but he felt like he should. He half agreed with Artie but in a different way. He wanted the bullying to stop now but he didn´t want to hurt or punish.

When Artie left the room without saying much more words the idea hit him. He knew Michael wasn´t a violent person and when he disagreed with somehting he would make himself heard by singing about it. All he had left to do was some Youtube research and he would have his homwork done by the end of the week.

.-.-.-

Rory was standing behind Santana as he tried not to look at Sebastian straight to the eye. They were setting him a trap and he felt bad for him. After all, if everyhitng ended as planed he would end up in jail. Santana asked him to confess what he had put on the slushie that had hit Blaine but Sebastian denied everything and even demanded an apology to Santana for making false coments about him.

"You want to have a duel?" asked Santana a little bit surprised by the offer. Rory looked directrly to Sebastian´s eyes and noticed that he wasn´t staring at the girl. He was looking toward him; the challenge was for him. "Chellos guys, can you hang for a second? I am going to need you for this one."

Rory looked how the two guys sat up and placed themselve to start playing. He didn´t have more time to think. It was a situation fo react and attack.

"Everyone else clear out. I don´t want you to see me make a girl cry." joked Sebastian. Some of the warblers laughed noisily. That was his signal to step up.

"There would be no need." said Rory as he walked some steps closer and put himself next ti Sanatana. The girl looked at him confused and so the rest of the warblers. "I want to take your challenge."

Sebastian smiled saticifed. Rory could be some times too hard to read but the rest of the time he was pretty predictable.

"What are you doing?" demanded an answer the senior girl. She had eveything covered, the tape under her clothes, the song, everything. If Rory stood inside instead of her and Sebastian accepted he had put something in the shlushie there would be no proves.

Rory didn´t answer, he had no answer for the question. He didn´t want to get Sebastian in troubles and then only way of keeping him out of them was leaving Sanatana out of the room.

"Then let get this started." finsihed Sebastian. Santana and the Warblers stepped out of the room leaving Rory and Sebastian almost completely alone.

"Are you feeling lonely without me?" mocked Sebastian. Rory leaned his head like if he hadn´t understood the question. Sebastian hated when Rory played fool with him.

"Let´s just keep this on point." whispered Rory as he lost his sweet grin on his face.

Rory smiled fakely over Sebastian and sat on one of the yellow chairs. Sebastian looked at him and, like everytime he stared at the younger one as he dressed himself, he was marvalized. The chellos started playing and both of the guys knew that the duel had just begun.

"_As he came into the window. It was the sound of a crescendo. He came into her apartment. He left the bloodstains on the carpet" _Sebatian at first wanted to step closer and play with Rory but something stopped him. It was Rory´s face, he looked so calm and secure, like if he was aware he was better than Sebastian. The warbler walked in circle among the chairs as he kept eye contact with Rory all the time. By the time he got to the chiar Rory was sitting, the younger´s smile had dissapeared. "_She ran underneath the table. He could see she was unable. So she ran into the bedroom. She was struck down, it was her doom."_

Rory didn´t the know the song. He had never heard about it so he was trying to catch the timing and tones of the song so he could improvise at some point. Sebastian walked away from him and over a chair. He staried over him and gave him the key words of the song. "_Anie are you okay?" _

Rory repeated the sentence as he stood up and started walking around the chairs just the way Sebastian had done seconds ago. Now he remembered the song. He only knew the chorus after all and he was unaware it was Michael´s.

"_So Anie are you okay?" _They crossed at some point as they repated the same sentence over and over again. They made a circle around the chello boys and then Sebastian started following Rory around the chairs. Rory kept walking as he tried to remember the rest of the song. Having Sebastian over his shoulder wasn´t helping.

"_Annie, are you ok? Will you tell us that you're ok? There is a sign in the window. That he struck you, a crescendo, Annie."_

Rory and Sebatian spin around like fools as they gave the best of each one. Rory was trying his best not to fall while Sebastian all was seeking was get nearer Rory. When their chest met Rory pushed Sebastian rudely. They weren´t playing after all.

"_He came into you apartment. He left the bloodstains on the carpet. You ran underneath the table. You were struck down, it was your doom."_

_"So any are you okay?" _Sebastian looked down and moved way from Rory that was now breathless. The irish one looked at him with a serious grin.

"_Are you okay Annie?" _Rory decided to move too. He walked paralely from Sebastian as he gave the older singer a condescending look. Sebastian stopped and lick his own lip before following Rory to one of the last lines of chairs. Rory moved just an inch to the right and he found himslef trapped between Sebastian and a chair.

"_You have been hit by..." _Sebastian took a step closer and leaned his body toward Rory.

"_You been hit by..." _Rory also leaned over Sebastian but his grin wasn´t as defiant as the warbler´s.

"_A smooth Criminal." _they said at the same time.

The chelos lowered the volume of the notes but not the speed. Rory looked away and walked at the other extrme of the room. He thought Sebastian would follow him but he didn´t he stood there, observing him. None of them kept singing. Rory felt like, if Sebastin had started the first time, it was his duty to start the last part. The problem was that he couldn´t remember when to start.

Suddenly Rory looked up from the ground and found Sebastian walking at the same speed than him but at the other extreme. Rory ran a little bit to make sure if Sebastian was really following or it was just his imagination. When both of them found themsleves, face to face but about three meters away, Rory knew that Sebastian hadn´t stopped staring at him at any point. He took a big breathe and kept singign.

"_I don´t know!" _when he noticed he had started too soon he had to keep the note for much longer. Tocuhing his stomach he tried to push as much as he needed to keep the note. Sebastian noticed that and literally ran toward Rory. The younger one, still singing, ran on the other direction. It looked like if he was trying to scape.

"_He came into you apartment. He left the bloodstains on the carpet." _Sebatian moved and dropped chairs as he passed among them. Rory tried to do the same but to stop Sebastian. He almost fall in the attempt.

"_I don´t know why baby!" _Rory finally stopped running and stood immovile as he tried to catch the air he had just used to sing. He grabbed a chair to keep the balance as he saw how Sebastian kept walking toward him still kicking and moving the chairs that were in his way.

"_There is a sign in the window. That he struck you, a crescendo, Annie." _Sebastin could see that Rory was nervous. Like the other night, at the club, he felt too vulnerable; and like in the night club, he would take Rory´s insecurity for his own wealth.

"_Uh-uh." _Rory saw how suddnely Sebastian had smiled. it had been just a second but he had been able to catch the expression. Sebastian thought he was the winner. Rory made a plan in his mind in just the few seconds he had left of the song. He lost his insecure grin and he change it for an angry one. For a secure and tough face.

"_You ran underneath the table. You were struck down, it was your doom." _Sebastian was now three steps way from Rory. He put his hand up and with his hand he acted like he had pulled the trigger of a gun. Rory thought it was a kind of intimidation. Sebastian was just fooling around.

"_You been hit by..." _Sebatian scanned Rory from head to toes in the attempt if finsih intimidating the younger one.

"_You been shoot by..." _Rory grabbed Sebastian by the tie as Sebastian took him by the shirt.

"_A smooth criminal!" _

The two guys finished the song with a long kiss. Rory was holding Sebatian by the shoulders while the other one was pulling him by the kiss. It was a thirsty kiss. Rory wanted to stop. He wanted to hit Sebastian, he was mad at Sebastian, he was Sebastian´s enemy after all. Rory bit Sebastian´s lip but not with the intention fo hurting. Damn hormones.

Sebastian, in the other hand, he didn´t want to finish the kiss. The other night´s free had been a mistake. In the whole night he couldn´t stop thinking about Rory. Everytime he kissed the other guy (_He couldn´t even remember his name) _all he could think was that he wans´t Rory. That wasn´t Rory´s scent or neither Rory´s sweet voice. It wasn´t his body or his moves. He had missed Rory so much it had been a toture to see him staring at him at the border of the door.

Rory pulled away when he felt that the lack of oxigen was making him dizzy. He placed his head against Sebastian´s chest and breathe in and then out. Sebastian rubbed Rory´s back as he tried to get his mind clear. He needed to tell Rory that, what he had said the other night about not caring about him, it was just a lie. A lie to make him look good in front of his friends. But he felt it wouldn´t be enough for the younger one.

"I can´t stay here." mumbled Rory as he broke the embrace and walked over the door. Sebastian wanted to hold Rory a little bit longer. "Not after what you did to Blaine."

"You think I am a bad person." said Sebastian now aware how he had really messed up everything. First the argument and the lies on Dalton and now Rory thought he was a son of a ***** of what he had done to Blaine. "The rest of New Directions think so."

"I never said anything."

"But you think so and that is enough." Sebastian sat on one of the chairs and put his head between his hands tired. "Aren´t you going to ask me what I put on the slushie?"

"I don´t want to know."

"You don´t want revenge? For what I did the other night at the doorms? I mean, I deserve it. I made fun of you in front of my whole school and threated you like an easy..."

"If your plan is not make me mad, don´t end the sentence." interrumped Rory.

Sebastian nodded and looked up. Rory had just sit next to him and was looking straight the chelo guys. Sebastian looked up also and noticed they were really interested in the conversation.

"You can leave now." pointed out Sebastian annoyed by the other guys indsicretion. The two guys nodded and left the room almost running. Finally alone Rory was able to relax.

"I don´t think you are bad Sebastian. I can´t understand why you tried to hurt Kurt but I know you are not like this."

"I wanted to slushie him becuase I was mad for how he treated you on the coffe store; how everyone treaten you like. Like if you weren´t a complete member of their club." Sebastian stopped for a second and tried to put in order his ideas.

"Like if I wasn´t good enough." finished Rory.

"They treated you just the way I did."

Rory nodded and turned around to give Sebastian a sweet kiss on the cheek. Sebastian blushed and tried to steal a kiss from the younger one. Rory moved away just in time.

"I want you to do something." started Rory a little bit nervous.

"Anything for you."

"I wanted a solo on Glee but I find it hard to get so I am going to sing by my own. Tomorrow on the lunch tables, and I want to see you there." Rory voice wasn´t more than just a whisper.

"Why don you want me to be there?"

"Becuase it seems that you are the only one that really believes in me." Rory smiled and stood up from the chair. Sebastian wanted to stop him but he was aware Santana was waiting for him. He couldn´t stay longer and so he couldn´t. Suddenly he remembered an important thing he needed to tell Rory.

"Rory wait!" the younger one turned around confused. "About the other night..."

"I lied." finished Roryas he opened the door and peeked outside.

"Me too." Sebastian sighed relieved. "About everything."

"Seriously? Everything?" Rory wasn´t still looking at Sebastian, his eyes were stuck on the ground.

"About the part that I didn´t care. I do care." assured Sebastian.

"I know. I hope to see you tomorrow."


	8. They don t care about us

Rory took a big breathe and then he put the recorder over an empty table. The whole school was eating their lunches and chatting pertly. Most of them were separate in status; cheerleaders with football players, nerdy with the "A" students and obviously the glee club were sitting together.

Rory sat on the table as he waited for him. He knew Sebastian was coming but he felt nervous. Blaine was still at the hospital and New Directions still hated the guy. The exchange student sighed as he looked at his feet that were moving with their own will. It was the fist time he was nervous about meeting someone; or at least it was the frist time in a long time.

*_FlashBack*_

_A 14 year old Rory was leaning against the lockers of his school in North Derry with a huge smile on his face. His hands were playing between each other and his feet kept walking in circles as he waited for his friend. Well, his now maybe boy-friend. He felt ghost bumps with only thinking about the word. Last night he had kissed one of his school mates, Richard, and now he was excited of what they could possible become. He had liked Richard for more than a year now so of course he had been happy when they kissed. _

_Suddenly Rory noticed him enter to the hallway. Immediately he turned to see him and smiled at him widely. But when Richard didn´t responded with a smile Rory started to get worried. _

_"Hello, I was thinking maybe we could go to the movies tomorrow." said too quickly Rory. Richard didn´t answered, he just opened his locker and started putting some books in it. Rory was now freaking out. "Did I do something wrong?" _

_"No, it is just that..." he paused for a moment and then he turned to see Rory straight to his face. "We are not dating or anything." _

_Rory frowned confused. _

_"Don´t get me wrong, it was fun. But I don´t want to have this kind of *reputation*. It would be bad for us two." Rory bit his lip as he looked down and tried to hide the tears that wanted to appear. "But we can do that anytime you want." Richard took Rory by the chin and kissed his nose. Rory blinked. _

_"But you just told me..." now Rory was really confused. _

_"I told you we can´t be nothing serious but we can still do fun stuff, just like in the party; but no one has to know. And it is because..." Richard stopped so Rory could complete the sentence. _

_"...we would have a bad reputation." _

_"And everyone would hate us." finished Richard. _

_Rory thought about his parents and his friends. Would they hate him too? Richard seemed to read Rory´s expression as he added. "EVERYONE." _

*End of Flashback*

Rory woke from his thought when he heard his ring tone. He took his cell-phone and answered immediately. When he heard Sebastian's voice he felt relieved and, why not; happy.

"You were so into your daydreams that you didn´t noticed me. Should I feel offended?"

"Of course not. Where are you?" Rory looked around as he tried to find a warbler outfit but then he noticed that the only black wearing were the kids at the gothic table.

"Hidden; you know. I am not welcome at this high school since the other night´s incident, Blaine´s incident."

"But I want to make sure you are really here. I want to see you while I sing." Rory regretted saying that seconds later. That had sounded so needy.

"I am next to the recycling cans."

Rory turned to the corner where 5 green and almost empty cans were standing. Now it was pretty obvious Sebastian was kneeled behind those cans. The younger guys smiled at him and waved him. Sebastian imitated the sign before disappearing again behind the cans. Rory now could start.

"Good luck." said Sebastian before he hung up the cell-phone.

Rory put his cell-phone back to his pocket at then he stepped on the table. He took three deep breathes and the turned around to see the whole cafeteria. Only few people were looking at him including the Glee club but he knew that the moment he started singing all the eyes would be on him. He sighed one last time and then he turned on the tape-recorder. The music started sounded right away.

_"Skin head; dead head. Everybody gone bad. Situation aggravation, everybody allegation. In the street, on the news; everybody dog food. Bang bang, shock dead, everybody's gone mad." _Rory had his eyes closed all the time as he said that words. His fist tightly closed and his breathing irregular. There, in the middle of a table, above the rest of the students he could feel powerful but vulnerable at the same time. He hadn´t told the rest of the Glee club about his idea of singing in front of the whole school and now he felt like it would have been a better idea to make a duet with someone. No, he had to do that on his own. He had to prove he was able to shine on his own.

"_All I wanna say is that they don't really care about us. All I wanna say is that they don't really care about us." _Rory raised his voice as he opened his eyes and looked straight to the football and hockey players' tables. They were looking at him confused. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at him confused.

Rory paused for a second and looked back were Sebastian was staring at him. When their eyes met Sebastian just smiled at him and put one thump up to make Rory keep singing. Rory nodded and then he returned to his song.

"_Tell me what has become of my rights; am I invisible cause you ignore me. I am tired of being the victim of shame. They keep calling me in the class with the bad name." _Rory took another breathe to keep singing but before he could continue a slushy hit his face. It was of blueberry, Rory´s favorite, but still; it was nicer to have the drink on your mouth rather than on your face.

Rory had his eyes closed so he wasn´t able to see when Sebastian ran out of his hiding place and pushed the football player violently.

"Do you have a problem with my friend?" asked Sebastian as he placed himself in front of him and looked at him defiant. The thin guy could be really intimidating when he wanted to be. The problem was that this time he wasn´t intimidating enough.

"And who the hell are you?" said the bully back but Sebastian had no time to answer because new Directions did that for him.

His name echoed in the cafeteria as the whole glee club stood from their seats and stared at him. Sebastian gulped worried.

Finn grabbed Sebastian by the neck of his shirt and smacked him against the wall. Rory jumped from the table and tried to stop Finn but he was stopped by Puck. The warbler was in real troubles.

"What did you put on Blaine slushie?" screamed the football capitan as he shoved Sebastian violently.

The smaller guy didn´t answered. Didn´t look scared. He just smiled at the football player. Like if he wasn´t scared of what Fin or any other of the Glee club might do him. Finn tight his teeth and slammed Sebastian one last time on the wall and then he threw him to the floor. Meanwhile Rory was fighting with Puck so he could let him go. Puck´s arms were holding him so tight there were times when Rory found difficult to breathe.

"Please don´t." whispered Rory when he saw Sebastian on the floor. He struggled between Puck´s arms and then he threw his head backwards so he could hit Puck on his face. Puck was faster than Rory and avoided the hit. "Leave him alone." He still had slushy on his face and he could feel the cold liquid running through his clothing making him shiver. But he didn´t care about the slushy anymore. All he cared right now was that someone was hurting Sebastian. His Sebastian!

Finn had ended with Sebastian and now it was Mike´s and Sam´s turn. Sebastian smiled at them as he tried to stand up. Sam kicked him in the stomach before he could get to his feet again. None of the three boys shared a word. The two glee members didn´t ask or mocked Sebastian. They just keep pushing him to the floor and sometimes they would hit him. Sebastian kept silent as Rory kept asking for mercy.

"That is all you got?" joke the warbler still laid on the floor.

When the irish student noticed that Sebastian wasn´t even trying to defend himself he did something he thought he would never do. He leaned a little bit and then bit Puck´s arm. The older guy screamed in pain but didn´t let go. Rory bit harder and harder. When they both felt the skin being ripped apart Puck let go Rory and the last one was able to run toward his "_friend/enemy"._

"Stop hurting him!" he screamed at last as he pushed Sam and Mike aside and kneeled over Sebastian. Well, he wasn´t that hurt but that wasn´t the point. Rory turned around and gave everyone a killer look. "You are a bunch of animals!"

Everyone stood quiet as they looked at the couple confused. Kurt bit his lip as he watched how Rory caress Sebastian´s cheek as he tried to find bruises or cuts. Now it was pretty evident rat boy had tangled sweet and naïve Rory. Kurt took some steps toward Rory and pulled his jacket softly. It was his indirect way to say to stay away from the warbler. Rory just pushed him away.

"He did what was fair." said Artie in a cold voice. Rory wasn´t surprised to hear that from him. Since the beginning he had the idea of revenge.

"Fair is to hit someone that is off guard? Didn´t those years of being bullied teach you something?"

"We are not the enemy here Rory; and he was the one who started!" shouted Rachel back.

Rory ignored the last comment as he helped Sebastian stand up. Apparently he wasn´t as hurt as he thought he was. Mike and Sam had been gentle with him. When the two boys were up Rory gave a final look to his glee mates. They looked pissed and he was scared they were pissed with him.

"Let´s go Sebastian." Rory pulled the older guy between the students that were observing him curious. Damn it, their looks were just like the ones he had got on Dalton the other night. He sighed as they crossed the cafeteria doors and then when they were finally at the bathroom he was able to breathe normally. That performance hadn´t gone as good as planned.


	9. In the back of our dreams, truth hides

**_So this is the newest chapter and I should say I am proud of it. I try to get more into the thing of why Rory is the way he is and how Sebastian is changing from careless to...well, you will figure it out. _**

* * *

><p>Rory washed his face and then he started pouring water to his sticky hair. Sebastian was waiting him in his car and they were about to take off somewhere Sebastian had planned. Rory didn´t know where they were going but he was sure he wanted to get as far of this high school as he could. He dried his face with paper and then he looked into his reflect. His eyes were puffy and red and so his cheeks and his lips from the cold drink.<p>

He sighed and then looked into the sink. It was white with some purple spots from the rest of the slushy. He knew that whenever he was going with Sebastian the ending was going to be the same. They were going to end as always in bed.

Rory bit his lip and close his eyes tightly. _Slut. _He couldn´t get that word out of his mind. He had forgotten about that word and it was weird he was remembering it now.

*_Flashback* _

_"Hello slut." joked Richard as he bend over and kissed Rory roughly. Rory smiled and pulled his friend closer. Outside the party, hidden in the shadows where no one could see them, Rory and Richard were kissing like a cute couple. But the problem was that they weren´t a couple. They were just best friends with privileges. "Ready for the party?" _

_Rory smiled at the ground and looked around nervous. There were plenty of guys to select on and also there was plenty alcohol. At his fifteen years Rory already drank two or three beers but nothing serious, nothing serious like Richard. _

_"Looking for Adam?" asked Richard as he took another drink of his beer. Rory laughed. _

_"You know it wasn´t serious. It was a one date thing only." _

_That was the normal thing. Since he was 14 Rory had learned that boys that are willing to date other boys were never ready to come out. That equaled a secret relationship or a bear from them. Rory hated that. He hated the fact that some guys used girls to cover themselves and he hated the lies. He hated to tell someone he loved him and to listen to the same answer, _I still don´t know what I want.

_So that was why he liked the one thing only. He didn´t put unnecessary pressure on the confused guys and he didn´t end heartbroken. It was a win-win thin. _

_"Did you get to third base?" asked Richard with a mixture of joke and jealousy. Richard was pretty aware he was the only one that Rory let go that far but still, he liked checking. _

_"Only kissing." accepted Rory. Richard smiled pleased. _

_After 5 minutes of chatting and grading the boys and girls in the party; Rory and Richard entered to the house full of teenagers. The moment they passed through the door Richard´s hand disappeared and Rory was left on his own again. Richard walked toward his girlfriend and kissed her the way he had done with Rory before but the other one didn´t mind. He was getting used to that. And also, after kissing about 12 guys in less than 2 months he had learned kissing wasn´t such a big deal after all. _

_End of Flashback*_

"Why you took so long?" asked Sebastian as Rory entered to the car. Rory just shocked his head and smiled politely at Sebastian. In his forehead a black eye was appearing but it wasn´t that bad. Sebastian had been lucky.

"I was trying to guess where are you taking me." lied Rory. Sebastian didn´t bought it but he knew that if Rory didn´t want to tell him, there was no force in earth that would make him talk.

"I was thinking more of a fun date rather than a romantic date. You know I am not good with the last one." Sebastian winked at Rory and then turned the car on.

The younger one smiled and then passed his attention from Sebastian to the window. Sebastian decided to keep the conversation to minimum. It seemed Rory wasn´t in the mood of talking. Meanwhile Sebastian drove to the "surprise" place, Rory couldn´t stop remembering and thinking. As he looked the street go by he tried to understand why he was like that. Not that he hadn´t tried before but this time it was different. Now he wanted to understand the why of his numbness in relationships. He wanted to understand his mistakes to prevent himself of making them again with Sebastian.

What he had with Sebastian seemed finally important. He wanted to care and to respond to feelings. He wanted to love but he was afraid of what might happen at the end. Maybe it was because it was easier to not have bound or maybe it was that he was scared someone might hurt him just the way Richard had done over and over in the past years.

Rory sighed and then leaned his forehead against the cold window. Sebastian frowned as he observed Rory. He wasn´t looking right; in fact, he looked kind of sad. He thought that it could be because of New Direction´s outburst but he doubted it. Rory wasn´t the kind of guy who would give people importance. Since the moment they met he had proved he cared little about other people´s feelings. In fact, it was surprising how he cared about Sebastian.

Suddenly the doubt hit Sebastian. ¿Did Rory really cared about him or was he lying again?

* * *

><p><em>Flashback*<em>

_He had never tasted vodka. He had never tasted tequila or anything stronger than beer. But Richard told him it was right to drink those things. He had told him it would make him cooler. That everybody did them. Rory hated the taste. It made his throat burn and his stomach twist. But Richard had told him that maybe it would give him bravery to do something that night. Rory thought about that for a moment as he saw Richard wink at him. _

_Richard wanted to spend the night with him. He had waited for him since they started their "relationship" and maybe it was time for them to do something. So Rory drank another cup and started dancing. _

_He danced with girls and guys while he tried to act as sober as he could. The floor under his feet was moving so Rory decided to move with it. Richard danced with him for a song or two. Another guy offered Rory a drink; a new drink. Rory wanted to say no but Richard took it any ways and then almost forced Rory to drink it. Rory did it, after all, if Richard told it was okay it should be okay. Then he was gone. No, not Richard; Rory was gone. _

_The images were blurry and the floor shook so rudely that Rory felt like if he was falling. He never touched the ground, or at least that was what he thought. He kept listening to the loud music and someone grabbing him by the hips. After some moments their lips were dancing together like if they had known each other for years. Rory couldn´t remember the other guy´s name but he didn´t care. He just cared about how good he was feeling. _

_"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" he asked. Rory was shocked but his reflects were slow because of the alcohol. Before his mind could process the information and order the mouth to say no, the guy kissed Rory roughly in the lips and put his hand over Rory´s stomach. Slowly it went down making the younger one feel some warmness he had never experienced before. He didn´t knew what was happening and why his body was almost acting against his consciousness; but he knew he didn´t want it to stop. He wanted more of that feeling, of that warmness, of those touches. _

_"I know a place." whispered the other one. Rory looked up but didn´t care to take the time to really observe the guy. All he noticed how was the other one smiled at him and pulled him up from the couch and led him to an unknown room. _

_End of Flashback*_

"Rory?"

The younger one jumped out of his sleep when he heard Sebastian´s voice calling from him. Rory´s eyes opened wide and looked around nervous. That dream, that memory. It had felt so real, it was like if he had been living that once again. The only difference was that now he knew what happened next of that blackness.

"Rory, are you okay?" asked Sebastian as he leaned over Rory and touched his cheek softly. Rory hadn´t noticed before but the car was now immovable in one edge of the road. "You are sweating and definitely looking terrified."

Rory hadn´t noticed that before, the fact that he was out of breath and his heart was pounding one mile per hour. Softly he shocked his head and tried to recover his normal breathing.

"A nightmare?" Rory nodded. "It must have been terrifying; you didn´t stop mumbling stuff and moving like if someone was holding you. Damn boy, this time you totally freaked me out."

"A memory." sighed Rory as he looked down and then toward the window. The sun was in the middle of the sky and there were no shadows around. Rory guessed it was midday or 1 o´clock. He had been sleep for more than 2 hours. "Are we there yet?" he asked now looking toward Sebastian. The older one smiled.

"One more hour."

"Do you want me to drive the rest of the road?" asked Rory, half wanting to help Sebastian and half curious to know where, the hell, were they heading.

"Don´t worry about it. I am not tired but just keep awake. I don´t want another nightmare."

Rory nodded as he punched Sebastian on the shoulder in a childish way. Sebastian also smiled while he observed Rory. At the firsts nights when they spent together Sebastian was used to look at a serious, cold Rory. At day in his high school Rory was the typical virgin teenage kid. Now, awake and smiling at him in the car, he looked so happy and careless; but while he sleeping he looked sad and worried. Sebastian, for the millionth time in the last weeks, wondered which of all those Rorys was the real one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soooo...what do you think? Please leave your comments and reviews ;D<strong>_


	10. My mind is a rollercoaster

**Sorry for not uodating sooner but I went to Italy as a judge in a juvenile film festival I had no computer for 3 weeks :P...But here I am again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. (The ending is prety crappy but I have a writtersblock so...)**

* * *

><p>When Rory saw the enormous roller coaster he felt his knees going week. Sebastian was smiling widely at the game while he landed his arm around Rory´s shoulders.<p>

"So, what do you think?" asked Sebastian. Rory thought around 20 adjectives perfects to describe that metal monster. _Dangerous, Horrible, unsafe…_

_"_It´s big." accepted Rory as he tried to hide his fear. He would never admit it but he was terrified of highs.

"In that case, let´s go to the line."

Sebastian pulled Rory toward the line while the other one observed all the turns of the roller coaster. When he saw the highest part he felt like throwing up. At the end of a big climb it went down until it almost touched the ground in a vertical way. The people on the car were screaming at the top of their lungs. Rory was aware they were probably having fun but still, those screams were making him nervous. When the people finally exit the game Rory was able to see how a guy ran toward the dumpsters and threw up. Now it was official. He was going to die.

"It´s our turn!" shouted excited Sebastian. Rory half smiled at him and sat next to him.

One of the employs checked their belts and secured the bar in front of them. Sebastian leaned over the seat and waited patient. In the other hand Rory couldn´t stop moving and observing around him. He doubled checked his belt while he kept one of his hands around the security bar.

"You are not nervous; right?" mocked Sebastian but when he saw the fear on the blue eyes he knew that Rory wasn´t just nervous…

"…" before he could even answer the game started.

Rory jumped from his seat as he felt the car going up and instantly he held Sebastian´s hand tightly. Sebastian squeezed it. "Everything is going to be alright." he shouted. Rory looked over him and nodded. "It is not like we are going to fall and die." Rory opened his eyes widely. Sebastian realized that had been a stupid comment.

Suddenly the car stopped at the highest part of the climb and Rory was able to see the whole park. Everyone down there looked like ants and the rest of the game looked now extremely dangerous.

"I am going to kill you…" whispered Rory and then the only things that left his mouth were screams.

Sebastian took Rory´s hand and held it tight as he tried his best not to laugh. Rory had his eyes shut and his fingernails were almost cutting his skin. His screams were echoed by the rest of the people in the rollercoaster but Sebastian could only pay attention to Rory. Even though his date was terrified and maybe he would end up punching him at the end of the road he felt happy. He felt extremely excited to have his hand tangled with his. He was happy he was able to sit next to him in public. He was happy to be there.

The ride ended 3 minutes and 45 seconds later according to Rory. Still he didn´t opened his eyes even though the car was immobile. The belts automatically were opened and the security bar was unlocked.

"Rory…" said Sebastian almost in a whisper.

"Is it over yet?"

"Yes, it is; but, could you let my hand go?"

Rory opened his eyes, then he let go Sebastian´s hand and jumped out of the car making Sebastian laugh.

"I hate you." said Rory as the two guys left the game. Sebastian smiled.

"How come? You never told me about your fear of roller coaster." Rory rolled his eyes tired but in his lips Sebastian could see a tiny smile. "I promise I will let you pick the next game." This time Rory´s smile became wider.

"I want a bear." he state and then he ran away from Sebastian toward some little kids games. Sebastian laughed and chased him knowing he could easily catch the irish teenager. Rory was also laughing and when he felt Sebastian´s strong arm around him he couldn´t help to laugh harder.

"It´s not fair." he said between giggles. Sebastian was now carrying him and running through the games and tables. "Let me down." Sebastian immediately obeyed and when Rory had his feet on the ground he kissed him roughly. Some kids around them looked at them with curious stares but Sebastian didn´t pay attention to them. All he could think was those soft lips playing with his own. Rory placed his arms around Sebastian´s neck and pulled him closer. It was the first time they ever kissed in public.

"I still want my bear." warned Rory when they finally broke the kiss.

* * *

><p>Sebastian and Rory were staring at the stars as they laid on the grass of a public park near their motel. After 10 minutes of talking they decided it was better if they stayed at the city instead of traveling at night. As they looked at the stars they had their hands tangled and Rory´s head on Sebastian´s chest.<p>

"And that is the moon." pointed out Sebastian as he tried to sound cocky.

"Don´t tell." answered sarcastically Rory.

Sebastian laughed making his chest go up and down and at the same time, Rory´s head.

"Stop it!" ordered Rory making Sebastian laugh even harder. Finally Rory sat up and untangled his hands from Sebastian. The other guy stared at him and then pulled him over him again.

"Rory…" said Sebastian after a long silence. Rory rolled his eyes expecting another fool comment from Sebastian. "How was your first time?"

Rory kept quiet. That was unexpected and, mostly, awkward. He half closed his eyes as he tried to remember it but all he could think was the after "thing".

_Flashback _

_He woke up feeling sick. His head spun around the room as he tried to get up from the bed. Suddenly a strange pain made him stop. It wasn´t unbearable but it was an odd feeling on his lower parts. Putting his hand over his head he tried to remember. Around him, still sleeping in the floor, some girls and guys laid half naked. He sighed and then tried to move again. This time he was able to sit on the bed. _

_"Shit!" gasped Rory as he noted he was naked. Automatically he covered himself with the sheet and looked around. Now he was wide awake and the headache had suddenly become almost unbearable. _

_A mumbled made him look at the other edge of the bed. Two other guys were sleeping there; naked as him. Rory covered his mouth and the looked away ashamed. That wasn´t happening. It was impossible. He would never…. And less with someone he didn´t know…But if he was…and they were…_

_As he thought about that one of the guys moved a little bit; that made Rory react. He couldn´t stay there. It was too shameful. Carefully he picked some random clothes and put them on. One moment to other he would hiss in pain but he didn´t stopped dressing himself. In less that five minutes he was already out of the house. _

_End of Flashback_

"Nothing special." answered Rory. He couldn´t describe it in another way. He had been drunk and he wasn´t even sure if he had done it with only one or two of the guys in the bed. For a second a feeling of shame filled him. He remembered that feeling from that morning but he tried to ignore it just like he had done years ago. "What about you?"

"Crappy." He admitted as he giggled. Rory looked up confused. "What!"

"I don´t get where is this conversation going."

Sebastian raised his shoulders. "I just wanted to know more about you."

"About my first time? Really?"

"I want to know what made you this way." Rory jumped from Sebastian´s chest and looked at him with and angry grin. Now, what the hell was he talking about? Sebastian read Rory´s expression and tried to fix it right away. "I mean; what made you reject love and relationships like this?"

"You do that too." answered defensive.

"And I know why I am that way." Sebastian sat up and looked away. For Rory, he looked like if he was remembering something or someone. "I became a slut because I wanted to make my dad angry. After some time I realized it was way easier to have no bounds and then I became the man eater you know and love."

Rory raised one of his eye browns confused. Sebastian returned his eyes to him and smiled at him like if nothing was wrong. But for Rory everything was wrong. Now that Sebastian had been honest he felt he needed to tell his story. The only problem? He didn´t want to. Slowly he placed his face between his knees and took a big breathe. Now the atmosphere was awkward and tense. Rory knew he had to talk. He had to say something. It was his turn.

"I am this way because I think is easier too." He still didn´t felt right the word to use _slut. _He couldn´t understand why Sebastian and Richard used it as an adjective. Slut meant something dirty, something without value. Or at least, that was what he thought that word meant.

"Did your parents have nothing to do?"

"They don´t know about my sexuality." they didn´t even guessed. After all, he had to be perfect and kind; he had to act he was normal in front of them and the whole world. He had to pretend to be someone he wasn´t; except with Sebastian.

"And it wasn´t because of a broken heart?"

Rory shocked his head too quickly and too hard to give Sebastian a hint he had touched a sensible nerve.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soooo...what do you think? Please leave your comments and reviews ;D<strong>_


	11. If you love, why I feel like trash?

**And I keep with my lack of updating. Crap I have a really bad Author´s block. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and remember to comment...**

**I don´t own Glee or any of his characters**

* * *

><p>"Hey, slow it down" begged Rory as he pushed Sebastian away gently and sat down. His eyes were deep and dark as he tried to think what the hell was going on in his head. His heart was pounding because of the physical touch but at the same time a feeling was making it beat even harder.<p>

Sebastian put his hand on his shoulder and rubbed him as he tried to comfort the young teen. The night was about to turn morning and they were still on the park. A towel was now lying under them and both of their t-shirts were gone. The plan had gone from doing _it _at the motel but suddenly they were caught in the moment and one thing led to another.

"What´s wrong?" Sebastian asked worried.

Rory shook his head. He wasn´t sure what was wrong with him. As long as he remembered he was never reliant at having sex; less with Sebastian. But this time a mixture of guilt had hit him in the gut and made him shake in fear and… _shame? _

"I'm afraid." he simply said. He didn´t knew why he was scared or what was he afraid of but he knew he wasn´t comfortable. God, why he couldn´t take Richard and the other night out of his head? Why he was feeling guilty about something that had happened years ago?

"If it is about the other night at the rooms I should tell you I will never do that again. It was stupid and…" Rory didn´t let Sebastian finish. He put his hand over the other´s mouth as he looked directly to his eyes.

"It is not about that. It is about me." he hissed annoyed. "It is about something I did in the past."

Sebastian bit his bottom lip and put Rory´s hand apart. "What do you mean?"

"I did some stupid things in the past and I don´t understand why they are coming all to me now." he whispered as he tried to fight the tears that were staring to appear. "I am feeling guilty because I let myself go; I gave everything to a person that didn´t love me back. I gave myself away to every person that crossed my path just to try to forget about him." Some rebel tears fell from his blue eyes and he let a soft sob escape from his lips before continuing. "And as I did this I was trying to take revenge on him. At the end it seems I ended up hurting myself."

Sebastian cleaned Rory´s tear away and the younger one looked away ashamed. He hated people watching him cry.

"I am freaking mess." sighed Rory after some minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"It's plain to see." Sebastian didn´t said that in order to mock Rory or sound sarcastic. He was just making a statement. Rory stood up and put on his shirt. "You know that whatever you did in the past is not important to me; right?"

"But it matters to me!" shouted Rory out of nowhere. Automatically he covered his mouth and looked away; ashamed of the sudden burst out.

Sebastian jumped from the ground and tried to hold Rory; the other one jumped away from the touch. "But _baby_, you're just perfect to me and there's nothing wrong with you."

Rory tighten his teeth. Since when Sebastian called him nicknames? Why was he so sure about his value? Why the hell he loved him the way Richard or any of the other guys ever did?

"Then why I feel like trash?!"

"Because deep inside you, you believe that you are trash."

Rory looked at him with killing eyes and then tried to hit him. Sebastian grabbed him by the wrist in order to prevent the punch. Rory tried again with the other hand but the result was the same.

"Stop it Rory!" demanded Sebastian as he felt how Rory tried to free himself. Rory mumbled something so Sebastian decided to really immobilize the young boy. He pulled him closer to him and then made him fall on his back. Rory tried to hit him but Sebastian was way stronger than him.

"If you were trash, why would I have ever bothered to pay attention to you?" Sebastian said. Rory was now calmer but Sebastian could see still tears slipping down his cheeks. "If you were trash I would have let you slip away. But guess what. I didn´t! I didn´t let you go because I knew…I felt you were a real deal and you made me feel something for the first time in my life. Rory, you can move people!"

The irish closed his eyes and let a sigh escape from his lips. He couldn´t believe those words. They were probably lies; lies like Richard used to tell him just to get a _quickie. _

"I think you do love."

Rory looked at him surprised. From where had that come from? "I don´t." he said trying to sound convincing.

"Okay, maybe you don´t love me now but you could some day; but you are too stubborn and scared to admit it because the last time you gave your heart to someone you got it broken."

Rory frown and some more tears fell from his eyes. "But I love you and I know you are not trash. I know you are special and I want you to believe it. You have… you need to believe it!"

Rory and Sebastian stood quiet for some seconds. The older one finally let go Rory´s wrists and the other one just stood quiet and immobile.

Rory stared at Sebastian´s eyes and he really tried to believe Sebastian´s words. He knew Sebastian meant what he had told him but something in his brain didn´t let him truly believe it. Suddenly he felt the urge to feel him. He wanted someone to hug him and embrace him.

Without saying any word he put his hands around Sebastian´s neck and pulled him over. The older one fell over him but he knew that maybe words were unnecessary in that moment. He gave him a quick kiss in his lips and then held him tightly.

"Thanks for loving me; because you're doing it perfectly." whispered Rory with a broken voice. "And I am sorry I can´t love you back…"

"You will."

"How do you know that?"

Sebastian didn´t knew but he trusted Rory would love him the way he did eventually. "I trust you."

"You are crazy."

"Crazy for you."

Sebastian ended that statement with a soft kiss on Rory´s lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soooo...what do you think? Please leave your comments and reviews ;D<strong>_


End file.
